Strange Love
by Animeangel2
Summary: This is a story wrote for the live journal club, 7 stages. A couple meets a mysterious woman at a masquerade ball, when they realize who the other is, a strange love story forms. RoyLust
1. The Ball

-1**AN: This is another story written for the lj group 7stages. There is some OCC in this also, but oh well, I DON"T OWN ANY OF FMA. This was going to be a one shot but instead of I have decided to turn it into a mini-series. The prompt was "the ball room at midnight." I had fun writing this part of it so I hope someone out there enjoys reading it. Reviews are encouraged and welcomed. Italics are thoughts, bold is my notes, and XXXXXXXX scene change.**

Annual Military Masquerade Ball

7 pm, Friday, October 31

Unmasking at midnight

Roy Mustang looked over the invitation laying on his desk. _I really don't have time for this crap._ slinging it to the side.

"I know what you are thinking." Maes said standing leaning up against the door frame. "You're thinking… 'I don't have time for this.'" He was rewarded with a famous Roy smirk. "I'm going as Marc Antony and Gracia is going to be my Cleopatra. We just need a babysitter. She is the best little girl in the world. The smartest and the prettiest., you've not seen the new pictures that I took of her this weekend yet, have you? I'll get them in a minute. But Roy if you aren't going to the ball?" Giving his friend a smile. "Will you baby-sit?"

_Wonderful, the ball or babysitting. _Not that he had anything against kids, but a Friday night babysitting wasn't his idea of a way to relax. "I'm going to the stupid ball, Maes."

"Great!" He knew that Roy would pick the ball over babysitting. "As what?"

Seeing his friends smile, he knew that he had been had. "I don't know, now go away, I've got to get through this stupid paperwork."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lust, Lust, I found this. Look" Gluttony said presenting her with a piece of paper. She took it with a bored look and began to read.

Annual Military Masquerade Ball

7 pm, Friday, October 31

Unmasking at midnight

She smiled as she read it. "Well done, Gluttony. Now maybe I can get close enough to an officer to find out what I need to know?"

"Will you go alone Lust? I can go with you. Will there be plenty to eat there?" Gluttony said rubbing his fat hands together.

"I'm going alone." She looked around the dark room. "I need a costume."

"You should be a queen." He answered simply

"A queen" She smiled slightly.

"Yes, my Lust, a queen."

Her smile grew, yes I will be a queen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**The night of the ball**

"I feel like a jack ass." Roy said looking into the mirror. _I should have never let Maes pick out my costume. _Starring at his reflection. He glared. Glaring back at him, was the perfect imitation of a brooding pirate. He had on black knee high boots that fitted around his tight black pants. An open cheated, flowing white shirt, he completed the pirate look with a sword tied by a blue sash to his waist, and a false beard. Some of his hair fell slightly on to his forehead the rest was under a blue bandana . He drew the line with earrings.

"Riza is going to swoon when she sees you." Maes said coming up behind him laughing.

"Shut up" He said turning to his friend and he burst out laughing. "At least I don't have to wear that. You look like you are wearing a pillowcase. And maybe no one will recognize me with this beard and mask."

"Only till midnight, now Black Beard, lets get going. I want to get some pictures of all of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She darkened her lips a deep red and carefully pulled the black and silver mask down over her eyes. _No one will recognize me._

"My Lust is beautiful." Gluttony said, taking in his mistress. She stood and straightened her black gown. "The true Dark Queen."

She stood straightening herself a bit looking in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless, cut low enough to entice any man who wasn't blind. Form fitting through the upper thighs where it expanded and flowed loose dark material. _Like the ocean at night._ She took her black silk cape and attached it. Allowing Gluttony to fuss over it making last minute shifts and changes to get it to trail behind her.

"You won't forget why you are going. Will you?" Envy said snarling, hands on hips. "To find out where the full metal pipsqueak and his big tin puppy have disappeared to."

"I know this WAS my plan after all Envy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**At the Ball**

"Its beautiful." Gracia breathed as they entered the ballroom

"Not as beautiful as you." her husband answered dutifully, meaning every word of it.

Roy had to agree, it was amazing. But he just nodded and looked around. A few of the people where easy to pick out. Havoc dressed as a dark age solider, had his cigarette firmly in place. Riza he recognized her because she was dressed as Anne Oakley, gun and all. He lifted his hand to her, but immediately felt foolish. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him a tiny smile formed on her lips as she appraised his outfit. He turned and started looking for the bar. _I need a drink._

"Brandy straight." he told the bartender. Taking his drink he scanned the crowd from this vantage point, it was darker back here and he didn't feel quite as exposed. His eye got caught not surprise by a beautiful woman, sitting at one of the back tables. She was gorgeous. Her lips where the only color to her costume. "Who is she?" He whispered out loud. He began to smile as she approached him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust entered the ball with no problem, she just handed the "monk" the invitation that Gluttony had found. Within in minutes of being inside she was asked to dance by a wolf, a doctor, a priest, and the monk from the door. She politely refused. She had to stay focused, or she might as Envy suggested forget why she had came. She made her way back towards the bar, where she n noticed a pirate leaning against the corner of it. _Wow_, was her first thought. He seemed to be smirking at the crowd. _He looks like he has some sense, and the alcohol will loosen his tongue, maybe I can get what I need from him._ She watched him smile as she approached him.

"Buy you a drink?" He said as she took a seat near him.

"Yes, please, that's very kind. I'll have what you are having." He nodded, giving her a once over, his eyes brightening some at the sight of her body. _Just a few to loosen up, tonight might be fun after all. _They moved back to her table. Where they sit for the first hour, drinking and making the usual small talk, she didn't reveal much about her self. But found herself staring into his eyes more and wondering.

"Where are you from? I can't place you. You are stationed in Central are you?" Roy finally asked.

"Um I'm um stationed up north." She answered. "Are you stationed here/"

He nodded

"So is the famous FullMeatal Alchemist isn't he?" She glanced around as if to see if she could spot him.

His dark eyes darkened even more at the question. "He isn't stationed anywhere, in fact the brat hasn't sent a report in, in well a month." He said before he thought, the brandy loosening him up more than he liked at the moment.

"So you are over him?" _I have to figure this out, who this man is, how much he knows. She_ finished her drink, as Roy motioned for another one.

"Should have known, you'd be here, Black Beard." Maes came up, putting his arm around Roy's shoulder. "Tonight is a night of mystery and surprise, no names and no rank. At least till midnight. Figures you would pick up the second most attractive woman here tonight."

"Second most?" She asked pretending hurt. _Damn, intrusion._

"Forgive him, he is an idiot?" Roy said smiling. "You are the most attractive woman here. Now you know my name for the night, what is yours?"

She smiled slightly "I'm the queen of darkness."

Roy laughed and bowed. "Your majesty." The liquor had hit him finally and he was able to loosen up

"You drunk." Maes laughed and walked away, turning before he left. "If you can't make it back to your ship, you know our couch is open."

_I'm not drunk, just a bit tipsy._ Roy thought. "May I have this dance?" _ Why shouldn't I enjoy the company of a beautiful woman when I feel like it._

_I've not danced since I was alive._ She thought but she accepted his hands. Even she had to admit that this mystery was intriguing and the pirate was good company once he loosened up some and seemed to actually enjoy himself. Plus he was handsome.

He held her close on the dance floor. They would occasionally talk and laugh. _Who is this woman. She doesn't have the military feel to her._ She looked up at him. He was staring at her rip lips, he leaned down. Before their lips could met she moved.

_I can't let myself, no matter how tempted. I'm not even suppose to be having these feelings. _"Sorry I don't kiss on first dates." Flirting with her eyes, she had to keep him on the line.

_It's a good thing I like a challenge._ He laughed and said. "I guess it's a good thing that we aren't on a date then." Giving her a seductive grin.

She just shook her head and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10:30 PM (This part of the story should be rated Older Teen, just thought I'd give a warning)**

Between the company, dancing, and brandy. Lust had forgotten why she had came here in the first place. She didn't know she would met someone like him tonight, someone who knew all the right words and moves to make her feel alive.

"Come on my dark queen" Roy said pulling her off the dance floor. "Lets get some fresh air."

She looked down, then back up at him coyly. "Its almost time for the unmasking."

"Just a few minutes." He said massaging her shoulder. The combination of the alcohol and the challenge, to have this woman had taken him beyond intoxication. _I have to have her, no one has made me feel like this. _ "Come on." He coaxed, planting a small kiss on the side of her neck.

She gasped, his lips were as hot as breath. _Its been years since I have felt anything like this, tonight is almost over_. She agreed with him. "Just a minute." And allowed herself to be lead outside, into the gardens away from the lights. It was cooler outside and she shivered, her cape was left on the table.

He stopped, satisfied that they were away from the lights and the party. He turned to her turning on his most charming smile. The one he knew no woman could resist. He was sweating and in the night air, his shirt clung to his upper body like a second skin. He looked over his companion, this strange mystery woman. Her hair in wild curls, her mask reflecting the star and moonlight. He knew he had to have her. "You aren't in the military." He said pulling her close to him. He chuckled softly as she stiffened in his arms. He had suspected this since they first met. He moved her back off the path, to a small grove of trees. He lifted her chin with his fingers and began to draw close to her.

de ins

She licked her lips in anticipation._ One kiss won't matter._ And she brought her lips to his. The kiss started out tentative, like a test. With in seconds though she felt him run his tongue along her lips. She opened her mouth and they began to explore each others mouths. He pressed her back against a tree. She pulled back her eyes on fire, he caught his breath and brought his lips to hers again. She moved her hands over his chest and on to his back feeling his skin, the way his muscles moved as he pulled her closer his hands moving down her shoulders and back to cup her back side. He began to pull up the layers of flowing material. Her lips trailed down his neck. His hands now under the dress he found her back side again and lifter her slightly. Pressing himself against her, he moaned softly. She could feel him through his pants. He began to kiss her neck. Brining one hand around the side of her thigh, She moaned and let her legs spread slightly. He ran his hands over her. She shivered as he found and moved the panties easily out of the way. He let one finger slid in and out of her rocking her against him. He hands begin to fumble with his pants. "I want you" he whispered nibbling her neck.

_I feel human, like a woman._ The thought brought her out of the trance out of the moment. She pushed him back slightly. "You don't even know who I am."

"I don't care." He responded in a low growl. He reached for her mask.

She knocked his hand out of the way. "I'm going back" She began to walk back to the ball, alone. _I let myself go to far. He once he finds out who I am what I am.'_

Roy caught up with her inside. "I'm sorry about um outside. I got carried away." Normally he wound's bother apologizing, but there was something about her, he just wasn't going to give up on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the midnight hour is quickly approaching." The Furher began. " Time enough though for one last song, then the unmasking."

"Can I have this dance." He asked. She knew she should leave, but she needed to know who he was and she wasn't ready to tell goodbye yet. A few minutes and that would be that. She took his hand. "You maybe the one, who doesn't want to see me again, after you see who I am." He said laughing.

"I think it will be the other way around." She said sadly.

"Why?"

She just shook her head and laid it against his shoulder. He was a bit confused but he pulled her closer and kissed her hair. Never before has a woman attracted him like this. _And I don't even know her name, but she makes me feel like, feel like I don't know._ The song ended and they both started at each other. He removed his beard. In the mist of the laughter around them, he began to take off his mask.

"Wait" she said. Kissing him quickly on the lips. "Thank you."

"Let me." He said taking off her mask, as she took off his.

With the mask off they both stared at each other. Numb with shock and struck dumb with recognition. "You're Lust. You're a hom.." Before he could finish she took off quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait," She heard he shout. But she never looked back. _ Of all the people, the flame alchemist, of course he would recognize her._

Roy walked back to the table where they had spent the evening. He sit there for a while. Until the bartender said that he was leaving. He drank and fiddled with her cape. _A homunculus, I'm an idiot. Lust. I can't believe this. _ He laughed out loud. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling like this and shouldn't even be contemplating his next move. But he couldn't help but wanting her. He slid his private number into her cape. _In case she comes back for it, or something._. He got up and began to stagger home.


	2. The Phone Call

-1**AN: Yeah I know I said I would have an update on Saturday. But my week last week was a week from hell. Plus I am working on another fan fiction. Healing Tohru (FB Fic) And it was just pouring out of me like mad. This is done as part of a lj group 7stages. The prompt for this one is the telephone. Anyway, my apologies, Thanks to all those who have read this and a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed it. Yes there is a bit of OCC in this but since I don't own FMA, well then I can do that. I also don't own the song Lips of an Angel either. Right? Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

"So did you find out what you needed?" Envy asked, snarling slightly.

"What?" Lust, mumbled lost in thought. "Oh yeah, no one has heard form the boy in over a month."

"Is my Lust okay?" Gluttony asked looking at his mistress.

She nodded her head, trying to clear her thoughts. _I'm not suppose to be having these thoughts_. "My cape," She mumbled.

"You didn't find out anything else, and your worried about stupid cape." Envy all but screamed.

"Envy," She began sternly, "there wasn't anything else to find out." Trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. "I'll be back."

She walked back to the ballroom. It was dark and seemed empty now. _What am I thinking. I should have just sent Gluttony._ She thought heading back to the table they shared. Memories of the evening bombarded her. She took at seat at the table fumbled with her cape and thinking.

"He was one of the last to leave, I think he was waiting to see if you would come back" A voice from behind jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up surprised it was the bartender from the party. "He sat there for a long time, with the same look on his face. I'm not one to pry. But I've known the Colonel for a long time. And this evening when he was with you I think for the first time I saw his real smile. You all seemed to be getting along real good. And I don't know what happened . Do you mind some unsolicited advice?" He continued before she had a chance to answer. "I think that if you find happiness or even if you think you can, then it shouldn't matter, what others think."

She picked up her cape. " Some people aren't meant to be happy." A note fluttered to the floor, unnoticed.

The bartender picked it up and glanced at it. _Roy's private number. _" Miss, you dropped this." Handing the note to Lust. She glanced at it in the dim light of the alley. 528-6598 Private--mustang. A small smile played at her lips. _He is crazy there is just no way, but sill._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 months later**

The months passed slowly for them both. At times when Roy was least expecting it, he thought back to that night. But as time moved on as it often does, the memories of those few hours became something bittersweet to him. He finally relented to Hughes nagging that he think of settling down. And he began to see Riza on a regular basis. She worshipped the ground that Roy walked on and at times he felt guilty that he allowed her to love him so much. Maes kept insisting though that in time he would fall in love with her. And he was a bit happy having someone there for him no matter what. But he couldn't help feeling that something was missing.

"Roy?" Riza began one night while they were getting ready for bed. "Are you happy?"

_God this again._ He sighed deeply, "yes, Riza, I'm happy. Just tired."

"Okay, you know that I love you right?" She said climbing into to bed.

_I never would have thought Riza was so insecure. Sometimes this shit just. He_ broke off his thoughts as he looked up at him from the bed with her amber eyes. He gave her one of his best smiles as he crawled in next to her. "I know. And you know how I feel about you too." She hit him in the chest. "Ow, what was that for."

"You being a man" She said with a smile.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "love you too, Riza." With a mocking smile on his lips he kissed her again. _ At least I know I should love you and part of me does, just not how you would like me too._

"Baby?" She said breaking the kiss. "You aren't seeing anyone else are you?"

He looked at her with genuine surprise. "What? NO." He had had several chances, women seemed to fall at his feet. But he had never even went on a date, since he began dating Riza. He may not be in love with her yet. But he did respect her. "Why?" Pulling her close

"There's been a lot of hang up phone calls, here, when I pick up." She was searching his dark eyes with hers. Satisfied that he was telling the truth. "I believe you."

His body tense when she had said that. She was right he had gotten a few hang up calls. And every time he felt like it was her, Lust. "You should believe me." _If it is Lust calling why doesn't she ever say anything?_

"Lust why are you staring at the phone? Is something wrong?" Wrath asked her.

"No, Wrath, nothings wrong." She had tried calling Roy several times. Many times a woman had answered, the same woman every time. He had answered a few times, but she would loose her nerve remembering the woman's voice. _He is human after all, I should have known he wouldn't have…Have what waited on me? Lust you are a fool._ She stared at the phone a few minutes more. _One more time, if you don't answer, then I'll let you go._

The phone rang waking Roy out of a deep sleep. Glancing at the clock 4:10 AM. _Who the fuck this better be good._ On the second or third ring he decided to answer it. He glanced Riza was sleeping peacefully beside him.

"Hullo?" His voice heavy with sleep.

Her heart stopped in her chest. _Roy. _

"Hello?" Clearing his throat "If you have something to say fucking say it or quit calling here." Grouchy from being woken up.

"Roy" she whispered "Its me."

Honey why you calling me so late. 

Its kind of hard to talk right now.

"Lust?" He whispered into the phone, moving out of the bedroom. "Are you there?" He shut the bathroom door.

From her end of the phone, she could hear the door shut. "So its true? You have someone now?"_ Why does that thought hurt me so bad. _

"Yes" He said quietly. He thought he heard her stifle a cry. His heart hurt for her, he had wanted her to call him so bad. Even though he knew that them together as a couple would be wrong on so many levels. _She isn't even human._

Honey why you crying?

Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud.

"Who is she?" She asked for lack of anything better to say.

"Riza." He answered. "Are you okay? Why did you wait so long to call." _I've thought of you so much._

Well my girls in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

Its really good to hear your voice

Say my name it sounds so sweet 

Coming from the lips of an angel

It makes me weak

Lets talk, never want to say good-bye.

"I want to see you again, Roy? This is crazy but I I I can't stop thinking of you. Can you …will you see me one more time?" She asked quickly before thinking of what she was saying.

He got quiet. Thinking of Riza and the conversation right before bed. Of course just meeting her some where, doesn't count as cheating. And I have thought of her this whole time. Maybe I need to do this to get her out of my system. "Yes" He answered quietly. "When?"

"Tomorrow?" See asked. _Have you thought about me as much as I have of you. What about her?_ "If you have other plans you don't have to."

"No its all right, I want to see you."

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Its funny that you're calling me tonight

And yes I've dreamt of you too.

"I want to see you but how are you going to manage? I'll handle Riza." Immediately regretting the way he said that, but memories of that came flooding back to him the way she looked, the way she felt, the way she tasted. "I'm sure you didn't tell the others about me."

"No I didn't" She said. "they won't be a problem, they don't own me." Hearing his voice and knowing he wanted to see her had put her at a strange sort of ease. "Can you get out about this time tomorrow night? Or does she?"

"No she doesn't live here." Glancing out the bathroom door. Riza still seemed to have not moved. _She does stay over a lot, I can't believe I'm even considering this._ He heard a noise from the bedroom. "Listen tomorrow the train station, behind it. I've gotta go." He hung up quickly and flushed the toilet. Great_ I've got the phone in my head._ He went back to the bathroom and put the phone back on the charger.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked sleepily.

"Um Full Metal." He answered quickly.

"Edward?" She asked sitting up

"Yeah he, he, had a question about a um homunculus?" She answered. _Damnit I can't fucking think._

"That couldn't wait till morning?" She said

"Yeah I'll talk to him about that." _Sorry Full Metal _. "Lets go back to sleep."

"Who, could you possibly calling so late?" Envy said from behind her.

"No one, if it is any of your business." She answered stretching like a cat. "Which it isn't, I don't answer to you." She finished coldly.

"You've been acting oddly. You better not be trying to pull anything." Envy answered storming out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

"Hughes, I need a favor" Roy began shutting the door to his office. He leaned against his desk straightening his blue military jacket nervously. "I need you to cover for me."

"Cover for you?" Hughes looked at his friend closely. "What's the matter buddy?"

"Nothing, well something." He said. "I trust you all right, but I can't explain it all right now." _I've not done anything wrong and I don't plan to so why do I feel guilty._

"So whatcha need?" Deciding to not pry, Roy, would tell him when he was ready.

"I'm telling Riza that I'm going out drinking with you. If she ask tell her yes, and tell her that I drank to much and had to sleep on your couch." Hughes lifted his eyebrows, interest peaked, but he nodded in agreement. " Its not what you are thinking." _But it is, Damnit Hughes, stop reading my mind._

"I'm not thinking anything. You are a smart man. To smart, to mess up something good." Hughes said simply. "I'll cover for you this time, though." Knowing Roy he had finally decided to give one of the cute interns a chance. For Riza sake he hoped not, she was good for him. But his friend didn't seem especially happy to him with her.

"Thanks I owe you one."

Lust waited till the house was quiet. She didn't bother with a light as she hurried and dressed quickly. Maybe_ seeing him this one time will get him out of my head. I mean this is crazy. I shouldn't even be having these feelings. We are too different. _She hurried down the cool, foggy deserted streets occasionally glancing behind her. She arrived at the train station, her heart stopped when she circled the dept and saw him leaning up against a tree.

He had been waiting for nearly 20 minutes when he saw he coming. A smile slowly spread across his lips as she approached him. He lazily pushed himself away from the tree. He tightened his white shirt out of habit. _She is so beautiful._ His heart pounding. "Lust" he said opening his arms. Before she could help herself, she went to him, laying her head on his chest. _This is crazy_. They both thought.

She pulled herself from the embrace and glanced behind her again, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had been followed.

He doesn't know you're talking to me

Will it start a fight and no

I don't think she has a clue.

"Roy, this. There is no way we can do this." She said and he pulled her back into his arms.

"I know: He whispered. _But it feels so right, standing her with you._ "You called me first."

"I shouldn't have" She said simply and quietly, then she looked up at him. "You came"

"I shouldn't have." He kissed her softly on the lips. "But I couldn't stay away." Kissing her again. _I had waited for months on your call. I shouldn't do what I'm getting ready to. _"Unless you just want to stand o out here for the rest of the night, I got a room, so I wouldn't be at home tonight." _So Riza couldn't surprise me. _

"I'm not human." She looked down, pulling herself out of his arms.. "And you are military. We are enemies."

"You don't think I've not already thought about this. I know all this already Lust, but I don't care." he answered, brushing her hair softly back from her face. " I don't care." _ I was hoping that seeing you would have changed my feelings but it just reinforced them._

But girl you make it hard to be faithful.

They stood for several minutes in the dark, not saying anything. Staring at each other, they both had there own reasons for wanting to leave. But sometimes you have to follow your heart. He took her hand and began to lead her back into town towards the inn.

With the lips of an angel.


End file.
